Puppy Love
by Whalefox
Summary: This was the first fanfic I've ever written. It was made for a friend who wanted nothing but pure crack. And if I do say so myself, this is Columbian grade. Sirius Black is injured during a Quidditch match and who else to help him feel better then the sexy nurse Remus Lupin. This is pure smut. And yes, there will be some surprises. SiriusxRemus


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

A.N.: This is pure yaoi/slash crack smut. Don't like don't read. This was my first fanfic, my friend wanted me to troll the Livejournal Sirius Black and Remus Lupin pages with one and this was the result. I found it too funny not to let you people have the option to read it though. I cannot believe it has been three years since I actually wrote this. Enjoy.

**PUPPY LOVE**

Sirius laid down on the bed in Madame Pomfrey's office, his well-sculpted body aching beneath the bandages. He had just been struck once in his left arm and twice in the chest with buldgers before finally falling off his broom and being taken to the nurse station to be treated. Right after the game was finished James and Peter had rushed in to see him, however he noticed that Moony was absent. When he asked where he was his fellow Marauders just shrugged and they talked until they were shooed out by Madame Pomfrey so that Padfoot could eat his dinner. Black was laying there, bored out of his mind, seeing as how no one had visited him in the two or three hours after he had finished dinner (He was never good with keeping track of time)when he suddenly heard a loud WABAM! followed shortly by another WABAM! that was followed each time with a sound of trays clattering. Black looked outside of his curtains to see what was going on.

When he gazed outside his jaw dropped as though a 20 lb. weight had been dropped in it. He couldn't stop gawking at Lupin who was busy sashaying his womanly hips and ramming into every object on his track to his sexy Padfoot's bed.

Black felt another ache coming up on him, adding more pain to his current state, but he knew he wanted Lupin.

Lupin continued his strut towards Black with his sexy nurse cap on and the nurse outfit tightly squeezing his slim chest and the stockings clung tightly to his Eva Longoria calves, which were, as Black noticed, the only part of him that had any muscle.

"Hey sweetheart," said Lupin in a sickly high-pitched voice that made Black grow even harder than before. "I heard you got hurt in a rough ol' game of Quidditch. Some little nasty buldger got you. Well that's just no fun." Lupin stuck out his pink lower lip in a pouting position while offering a small _tsk tsk_ towards Black. "Well I got just the right little thing for you."

Lupin walked behind Black and began rubbing his strong, broad shoulders.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Black lifted his head to see his little nurse Lupin but when he lifted his head he saw that he had already moved. He felt a light weight settle on his firm lap.

"Oh, excited for nursey are we?" Before Black could answer, Lupin had already pulled him into a deep kiss where he let him dominate his tongue. Lupin broke the kiss to take a breath and then licked Black's neck from the nape up to his face. "Mmm, I love your stubble, it feels great against me. I could-"

Before he could finish the sentence Black had pulled him into another deep kiss, tasting the sweetness which was Lupin. He smiled, "So Moony, what's the treatment plan?"

"Well…" began Lupin before he started rubbing his hips against Black's, "I think you need to get out of those bandages." Black sat up and began untying the bandages around his chest before Lupin stopped him. "Now, now this is a nurse's job."

"Take it off," ordered Black, glaring at Lupin, "Now."

Lupin staring deep into the dark eyes of Black, slowly reached his hand down the little tuft of hair on his lover's chest and reached behind him and ripped off the bandages with a simple spell and reveled the dark bruises on his well-sculpted abs. Lupin drooled a little at the sight and then decided to kiss the dark spots on Black's chest. "Does that make it feel any better?" asked Lupin giving a sly upward smile at Black.

"Suck it."

"Pardon me?"

"Suck me now," grumbled Black in a deep roar, "Suck me now with that pert little mouth or I'll fuck it so hard you won't be able to talk for a week."

Lupin slowly unzipped Black's zipper and then suddenly yanked down Black's undergarments in one swift, fluid motion revealing Black's huge 9" member. Lupin was salivating so much now he wanted to eat it like no other. He grabbed the shaft and placed a few kisses on Black's head and slowly went down until he had gathered all of it in his mouth and held it there for a good five seconds before coming up for air.

"Hmm, so good, again." Black's head was thrown back in ecstasy moaning while Lupin continued his swallowing of Black's massive man meat. He loved the taste of Black, he didn't know why but it reminded him of a cherry popsicle. He continued sucking while Black was moving his fingers through Lupin's silky sandy brown hair that reached just above his shoulders.

"Take it off now." Lupin stopped sucking to ask Black what he said but in that brief second Black had lifted Lupin up to his face, ripped off his nurse's outfit and bit down hard on the nape of his neck, leaving a ring of sharp canine marks while Lupin groaned in pleasure at the sweet pain. When he pulled away from the marking Black noticed that Lupin had, tied just below his pert and hard nipples, a corset.

"Now why would you want to hide that smooth little body?" Lupin blushed. He had taken up to enchanting his body so that no hair would grow on it as since he was a werewolf he despised body hair on himself. However he loved Black's little tuft of chest hair and his thick treasure trail. Before he noticed what had just happened Black had ripped off the corset showing off Lupin's lean body. His legs really were the only muscle on this boy, he was so small compared to Black and looked so fragile that if he was touched by Black one would think he would shatter, but Black knew better.

"Get yourself ready Moony."

Lupin pulled out from their kiss through which Black's orders had been moaned through. "_Lubricatus_" moaned Lupin while pointing his wand at his tight little ass.

Black smacked it, hard. "I love your little charms. I can fuck out your brains whenever I want and you're always tight."

Black got up and threw Lupin on the bed in place of him. "Get ready." Black glared lustfully at his smaller lover whose amber eyes were quivering with anticipating as Black slowly entered him.

"Mhm, harder Padfoot, uh…" Lupin was trying to get the sounds out between his groans and moans. "Mn, yes harder."

Black complied by thrusting all the way into Lupin causing him to yell out his name as he hit his sweet spot causing him to see stars. Lupin wrapped his Eva Longoria calves around Black's toned back and clamped down on him and began increasing Black's thrust speed into his tight ass causing him to see more stars and scream out obscenities and his Lovers name "PADFOOT!"

However right before cumming they heard a loud crash and stopped to look over at their two friends who had come back to visit. Peter had just dropped a tray full of sweets that him and James had snuck up to the hospital wing for Black and ran away crying. James looked at them disappointingly.

"Again, why didn't you invite me?"

He walked over and spanked Lupin so hard that Black felt his cock shiver within the insides of Lupin.

"Mmmm," Lupin moaned at the next smack and licked his lips. When he didn't feel another butt slap he looked back to see James standing besides Padfoot.

"Don't you wanna play with me daddy?"

James gave the tiny werewolf an evil grin and lowered himself underneath his best friend's hard leaking cock throbbing within Moony's tight heat and began to massage the outside of his hole in tiny circles while occasionally stealing a lick at Padfoot's excited member.

Lupin moaned at the sensation, "Mo-mor-more," begged the tiny lover, his amber eyes gazing back towards the two larger males.

James got up and walked in front of Lupin and lifted his head into a deep and hard kiss whilst Black was keeping his steady pace behind their young friend. After letting their wolf go he reached down and rubbed his fingers through his hair as Lupin began licking down Prong's treasure trail and began to lick up the shaft that had been pressed up to his plump rosy lips. He quickly flicked his tongue against the bulging head of the lover in front of him. Prongs groaned at the new motion and instinctively thrust as far as he could into Moony's moist and soft throat earning him a gag from their little bitch.

"Hmm. Seems like our little Moony wants more, huh Padfoot?"

Black looked at James, an evil gleam within his eyes and without warning yanked him over their little body and pulled him into a deep throaty kiss with salvia slushing between their kiss-swollen lips. Black let him go so that they could breathe.

"Get back here with me," ordered Black.

James let his hard 8 incher leave Lupin's perky little mouth. Lupin moaned sadly at the loss of the sweet taste in his mouth and looked over his smooth small shoulder to see what his two lovers were up to. Before he could see what they were up to Black shoved his face down into the gurney only allowing him only to hear the hush whispers when he suddenly felt a sudden yank and noticed that James had lain himself across the bed as Black lowered Lupin onto Prong's throbbing lap. Lupin set himself over James's thick prick and uttered, "_J-lobootyistis"_ loosening his steamy hole to allow his lover to enter him easily while behind him Black stood erect about to invade his space as well. After his two friends had entered his hot gaping man hole, Moony moaned his incantation to tighten around their two aching cocks, "_Tightenanuseness…_"

The thrusts became fiercer as they imitated each-others' movements into Moony's sweet supple ass.

Lupin moaned as Prongs and Padfoot grunted while within the former's tightening hole. Suddenly, the gurney gave way to their combined weight.

As they came crashing down James and Lupin reached and grabbed hold of the curtain and ripped it down, providing a new surface on which their flesh was mingling against the others'.

The sight was a spectacle for sure as Peter and Madame Pomfrey were struck dumbfounded at the sight, when without realizing both began to service themselves under their clothes. Amongst the steam that was occurring amongst the boys and the spectators, there emerged three more well-wishers… well two well-wishers and one to make fun of the injured Black. However, whenever Dumbeldore, Lily and Severus entered the room they couldn't take their eyes off the flesh pounding spectacle of the three Gryffindor boys thrusting deeply and uttering cusses at the pleasure they were causing each-other. The new visitors soon entered into the same state as the previous voyeurs whilst not taking their eyes off the boys.

"I'm..I'm gon…gonna…cu…cum," moaned Lupin in gasped breathes he was gathering whenever he could amongst the constant hard and fierce thrusts of his two invaders.

"Not yet," ordered Black as he bit down hard on Lupin's neck leaving a dark mark.

"Damn straight, wait until we tell you to cum," ordered James as he placed a mark that matched Sirius's on the opposite side of the wolfboy's neck.

The spectators could no longer contain themselves at the sex festival and released themselves within their loins.

Padfoot and Prongs had begun another deep kiss and with their saliva dripping onto Moony's back they released from their kiss and the sight of his lovers' sloppy kiss made him release a powerful seed amongst his and James's tight chests, "PRONGSFOOT!" his sperm trailing down James's abs and sliding down Lupin's slim frame forming a pool between his and James's lap. The sheer force of his orgasm forced his delicious tightness to squeeze Black and James together forcing them together and the resulting mega-friction caused them both to utter a loud curse in the names of their lovers and shot deep within Lupin's sweet tightened ass. As Lupin fell on top of James's chest smooshing their cum together, Black slipped out of Lupin and slurped up all the cum from his lover's pert ass and collected it within his mouth. He placed himself above Lupin and placed a long hard kiss on Lupin's mouth, transferring all of Prong's and his essences deep into Lupin's mouth.

"Swallow bitch," ordered Black and James at the same time and Lupin obliged them with a smile. He loved their taste.

"Well," said Lupin matter of factly, "I think that the doctor would recommend this treatment once every morning and twice every evening for a week. We can do a follow-up on the following day afterwards. Any questions?"

Black glared at him hungrily, "Yeah, when's my second dose?"

The end.


End file.
